Happy birthday
by Shershiya Runa
Summary: Hay cosas en las que uno se acostumbra y cuando las pierdes es lo mas doloroso. (4 de julio. Feliz cumpleaños Cap)(Superfamily)


**Happy Birthday**

 **Shershiya Runa**

 **Capitulo único**

* * *

 _Se despertó, como todo buen soldado, al escuchar el despertador._

 _Tan solo eran las 6 am de la mañana por lo que la frialdad de su cama y la ausencia de un cuerpo ahí le desconcertó en sobremanera. Tony, ni aunque le rogaras cientos de horas, despertaba antes de las 11 de la mañana._

 _Se levanto quitándose todo el sueño que pudiera tener en el cuerpo y camino directo al baño de la habitación, y al fijarse en el espejo pudo verlo, un pequeño recado pegado al cristal ._

 _ **Cuando termines de arreglarte ve al comedor. P**_

 _La letra no era la de Tony, sino la de Peter. Sonrió para si mismo. Algo le decía que hoy seria un gran 4 de julio._

 _Tal como decía la nota, una vez que termino con su aseo personal recorrió todo el trayecto hacia la parte del complejo donde tenían la cocina y el comedor para encontrarse solo con dos personas, ambas discutiendo animadamente lo que le sonaba como la receta de un pastel._

 _-!Sino te apuras con eso va a despertar y la sorpresa se va a arruinar¡-le dijo el mas joven de los castaños al que todavía tenia la pijama puesta y con un gran sartén en la mano preparando lo que parecían hot-cakes._

 _-Si quieren puedo volver al cuarto y cuando regrese finjo estar sorprendido- les dijo desde la entrada del comedor, observando a sus dos castaños completamente ignorantes de que él estaba ahí._

 _Tony salto en sorpresa, casi tirando lo que tenia en las manos si no hubiera sido porque Peter sostuvo el sartén con los guantes para cocinar que tenia puestos. Los reflejos del muchacho estaban mejores que nunca._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Tony una vez que se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaban quemados._

 _-Ya pasan de las seis-les dijo el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa._

 _La cara de incredulidad del mayor le dio risa, mas aun cuando el pequeño le soltó un golpe en las costillas a su padre haciéndolo responsable del fracaso de la sorpresa._

 _-Queríamos hacerte el desayuno, y un pastel…antes de que los demás volvieran-le dijo Peter mientras dejaba un libro de recetas en la encimera y se acercara a Steve a darle un abrazo. El chico apenas le llegaba al hombro por lo que el soldado le sujeto de la cabeza y le revolvió los cabellos mojados. De los dos chefs de esa mañana él era el único que parecía listo para una fiesta, en cambio Tony iba en pijama, con la cara un poco enharinada y con claras muestras de no haberse despertado hace mucho tiempo. Casi seguro que Peter fue quien lo presiono para que se levantara a cocinar._

 _No dijo nada, solo sonrió._

 _-¿A dónde fueron?-les pregunto sin aun separar al pequeño cuerpo del chico de él. Tampoco era como si Peter lo hubiera querido._

 _-Wanda y Vision fueron por los Barton, Natasha solo dijo que tenia que salir y Sam creo que iba a ir por lo que hiciera falta para esta noche._

 _-Por un pastel que no nos envenene a todos- incluyo Peter solo para hacer rabiar a su padre quien era el encargado del pastel casero. Steve quiso reírse y lo hizo, con verdadera felicidad._

 _-Pues antes de que lleguen será mejor que desayunemos, no pienso compartir esto con nadie más- Peter le sonrió antes de soltarse del abrazo en el que estaba y correr hacia las habitaciones por el regalo que había comprado con el sueldo ganado con sus fotografías. Ese era el segundo regalo que daba con sus ganancias, el primero había sido para su padre, Tony._

 _-¿Te sorprendimos?-le pregunto Tony. Desde que había entrado a la cocina el millonario no se había movido de junto a la estufa._

 _-Después de todo ya nada me sorprende- le encanto la mueca de disgusto que puso antes de girarse para sacar otros hot-cakes de un sartén diferente._

 _Steve camino el espacio que los separaba y rodeo sus brazos en la cadera de Tony. Lo pego más a él hasta que tuvo al alcance su oído para poder susurrarle._

 _-No me sorprendió, pero me encanto-sintió como Tony se relajaba entre sus brazos. Un problema con el castaño era que seguía sintiendo que no era suficiente ahí, con él y hasta con su hijo. A quien Steve adoraba y cuidaba como si fuera propio._

 _Antes de que pudiera darle un beso Peter había llegado y se había arrojado a la espalda de Steve con claras intensiones de molestarlos y de que no lo dejaran de lado._

 _Se podía decir que ellos tres eran una familia, solo ellos tres se sentía tan perfecto y no podía pensar una mejor manera de pasar su cumpleaños que entre los brazos de sus castaños._

 _.-.-.-._

Se despertó a las 6 a.m., esta vez sin despertador que lo alertara sino simplemente por el habito de hacerlo todos los días desde que salió del hielo.

Se sentó al borde de la cama, con un inquietante vacío en el estomago y la sensación de que en cualquier momento sus manos empezarían a temblar de la impotencia-algo muy usual los últimos meses.

Se levanto, listo para iniciar su día como uno mas del montón, pensando en llenarse de cansancio por el ejercicio y de trabajo en lo que T'challa pudiera darle para hacer hoy, solo para olvidar el sueño que tuvo.

El sueño del recuerdo de su anterior cumpleaños.

Estando ahí, tan lejos del complejo sentía todo como si hubiera sido una ilusión. Justo como había sentido después de despertar: como si todas las cosas buenas solo habían pasado en su cabeza.

Sabia que estando en Wakanda tenia las horas contadas antes de que alguien se enterara que todos se refugiaban ahí, y a demás de que nunca descansaba, siempre al pendiente de lo que pasara en el mundo…como buen héroe. Pero ese día simplemente quiso entrenar en el gimnasio hasta agotarse, dejar que su cuerpo doliera lo suficiente como para no darse cuenta que su corazón, debido a la ausencia, dolía aun mas.

Ese día, en su cumpleaños, Sam lo felicito, Wanda le dio un abrazo y Clint una palmadas en la espalda soltando una broma de que casi cumplía la centena. En cambio los recién conocidos se limitaron a felicitarlo y a quedarse callados, en especial su majestad, al darse cuenta que Steve lo único que quería no se encontraba precisamente ahí.

Porque cuando conoces algo que te hace feliz es muy difícil dejarlo ir.

Por eso ese día, que le pareció eterno, decidió dormir temprano. Quiso meterse entre las cobijas y hacer la misma rutina que hacia cada noche antes de dormir:

Tomo el viejo celular de dentro del cajón del buro y lo puso encima de este. Solo contemplándolo, esta acción siempre la hacia atento a cualquier emergencia, siempre dispuesto a ponerse el traje y correr en la ayuda del necesitado, pero esa noche lo hizo mas con el sentimiento de nostalgia en el que se había negado a pensar en todo el día.

Y el celular no sonó.

Solo vibro cuando recibió un mensaje a las 11:59 de la noche.

 **Feliz cumpleaños Steve. T S**

 **XXXXXXX**

Muchas gracias por leer. Yo se que esto llega un poco tarde, dos días tarde, pero mas vale tarde que nunca.

Esto salió de mi corazón. Basado en lo ultimo que vemos de Civil War y en lo que pudo significar para el fandom del Stony. Espero que a las personas que lo lean leído les agrade, y que yo sea digna de ganarme algún comentario de su parte.

Y espero esta vez si apegarme lo mas posible a las personalidades, algo que me cuesta bastante con estos personajes.

Gracias por haberlo leído.

Saludos.


End file.
